Viniella
' 'Viniella is the real-life pairing of Victoria Justice and Daniella Monet (Vi/ctoria and Da/niella). On the show they are sisters, and seem to have that same closeness off set. They currently work together on Victorious, and Daniella previously guest starred three times on Zoey 101, which Victoria used to star on. Daniella has said that she loved Victoria on Zoey 101, and she loves her now. Viniella has nothing to do with Torina, although some fans might think so. Viniella Moments *In an interview with Popstar where the four girls of Victorious were sharing secrets about each other, Daniella said "You probably don't know how much of a rock star Victoria is. Like, I have witnessed her performing some stuff for Victorious, and it's blown my mind." and Victoria said Daniella's vegan diet has been a good influence on her and that it's "awesome" *Victoria posted on Twitter that she was happy for Daniella for working on such a successful movie (The Fairly Odd Parents) and that she deserved the success. *In response, Daniella tweeted "You're the greatest @VictoriaJustice!!!!! Thanks for the support sista!! Hope you're having an awesome time in Cleveland :)." *When asked to describe Daniella, Victoria says that she is "the coolest girl I've ever met" *During an interview on what it's like to play Victoria's sister, Daniella says that "it's cool because we kind of have that same dynamic" and that when she met Victoria on the set of Zoey 101, "she was a doll and I loved her then, and I love her now," and that Victoria is an "great girl, and I love her to death." She also says she looks out for Victoria because she works very hard. *In an interview with Popstar on how they stay positive, Victoria mentioned that she got to work with awesome people, and Daniella responded by hugging her. *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat about what they're thankful for, Daniella said "Victoria, I just can't say enough about the girl. I love her to death, she is literally like my sister. Um, we have such a good time together, our scenes together are always, like, right on because we just have this great dynamic..." *Daniella tweeted "@VictoriaJustice: hey long lost sis! Miss your silliness! XO". *Daniella tweeted "Loved getting to drop by and visit my sista @VictoriaJustice today on set of her music video for All I Want Is Everything! It's gonna rock!" *Victoria tweeted "Hey TV sistaa, @DaniellaMonet Did you ever think we'd end up on a t shirt together?! Haha. Crazy. Miss you lady luck ;{)" *Daniella tweeted "Nothin' like a little prank call from good ol' @VictoriaJustice. Good one sistah. Let's really go to Guatemala! Yeah?" *Daniella tweeted "Remember You're The Reason from the Birthweek ep? Well, here's an AMAZING version sung by the 1 & only @VictoriaJustice http://t.co/uBGWq7Wg" *Daniella tweeted a candid picture of Vic, saying " Hi @VictoriaJustice! I'm watching youuuu..... pic.twitter.com/5bBzePXS." Victoria replied with "Hahaha. #stalkersister ;{). Lol. Love u Dee Mo!" *While Victoria was visiting Spain, Daniella tweeted her, saying "@VictoriaJustice hope you're having fun!!!" Victoria replied with "@DaniellaMonet I am! Working a lot, but having a great time :{). You would've loved the Brit Awards last night, great performances!" and Daniella tweeted back "@VictoriaJustice how fun! I'm sure they were pretty ridic, in the best way :) tell your peeps I say hello, and the US sends you big smooch!" *They sat next to each other at the meet-and-greet. Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery. Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Moments